La Vie en Rose
by Dakota Candice
Summary: Kata Luhan, cinta itu merah muda dan berbunga-bunga; La Vie en Rose. / "Jika pesawat butuh pilot. Lalu kau butuh siapa untuk membuatmu terbang?"/ HunHan Fanfiction.


La Vie en Rose

Kata Luhan, cinta itu merah muda dan berbunga-bunga; La Vie en Rose. / "Jika pesawat butuh pilot. Lalu kau butuh siapa untuk membuatmu terbang?"

HunHan Fanfiction by Dakota Candice

Drama & Hurt/Comfort

Genderswitch

18+

Song : La Vie en Rose by Édith Piaf ( but I used english version by Louis Armstrong )

Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Candice dan terinspirasi ketika mendengarkan lagu diatas. Jika ada kesamaan, Candice rasa hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

Menurut sebuah mitologi dan fisiologis Yunani, tanaman bunga mawar berduri di bagian permukaan batang dikarenakan anak panah yang dilesatkan oleh sekelompok pasukan Cupid yang meleset.

Sebuah kalimat yang tertulis dibagian terdepan buku diary seorang gadis membuat pemuda yang memiliki garis tegas di struktur wajahnya itu tersenyum geli.

Musim panas yang indah untuk berbaring di hijaunya rerumputan sekolah ditemani suara bising khas waktu istirahat. Terik matahari tertutupi oleh buku bersampul mawar berwarna merah terang.

Tendangan kecil di bagian betis Sehun membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan menutup benda rahasia itu cepat. Menjadikan kedua tangannya tumpuan untuk terbangun.

"Bersahabat bukan berarti membaca diary sahabatnya!" Dengus sang gadis yang masih berdiri dengan dua cup frappucino di tangannya. Menghisap salah satunya dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Tidak sengaja," tukas Sehun. Tertawa geli ketika Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Itu alasan terbaikmu," Luhan memberikan satu frappucino kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengubah tawanya menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil, menyipitkan matanya ketika sinar matahari dan wajah putih pucat Luhan menjadi perpaduan yang menyilaukan. Jarinya terampil menyibak helaian rambut Luhan yang tertiup angin dan menyelipkan ke telinga.

Luhan terseyum dan berterima kasih.

Semua orang yang lewat dan berada di sekitar mereka tak begitu peduli untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana hubungan persahabatan keduanya. Terkadang hanya ada yang menebak-nebak bahwa mereka merupakan _Brother_ atau _Sister_ zone. Luhan benar-benar menganggap bahwa Sehun adalah kakakknya sendiri; ketika Sehun yang penasaran bertanya "Kita sangat dekat. Katakan siapa aku selain sahabat untukmu?"

Lalu Luhan akan menjawab dengan serius, " Seperti kakak lelakiku."

Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal, termasuk Sehun sendiri.

.

.

Lalu ketika Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkal paha Sehun dan sibuk menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi di kelas bersama Baekhyun; musuh bebuyutan Luhan, pemuda itu sibuk membawa helaian coklat milik Luhan dan menghirupnya dalam. _Wewangian mawar seperti biasanya_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun itu gadis sok cantik!"

Sehun berhenti. Membiarkan juntaian tersebut jatuh menyentuh rerumputan. Ia mengangguk,"dia memang cantik."

Luhan mencubit dagu tegas milik Sehun dan menggeleng tak sependapat sambil mengerang seperti suara motor butut milik Jongin.

"Kenapa lucu sekaliiii?" Ujar Sehun sangat gemas. Gadis manisnya itu sering sekali _ngambek._

Sehun tak asik. Sahabatnya itu sering sekali memuji gadis lain yang notabenenya adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Luhan beringsut bangun dan matanya menatap dengan cara tak suka.

" Kau dan Baekhyun adalah gadis tercantik disekolah ini. Kalian harus membuat _squad_ atau bergabung bersama di team cheerleaders! Kupikir itu...oke?" Goda Sehun.

"Never!" Tukas Luhan jera dengan cara Sehun menggodanya. Ia tak suka kala gadis lain menjadi topik lelucon Sehun. Tangannya menumpu untuk bangun dan tergesa. Ketika sebelah tangan Sehun menawarkan bantuan, ia tepis dengan kasar tanpa mau melihat senyum menjijikan itu dan berlari bersama diarynya. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan frappucinonya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Lumayan-" Sehun menggendikan bahu dan menyesap frappucino bekas kepemilikan Luhan, "indirect kiss."

Setelahnya Sehun tertawa geli kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Untuk setiap paginya, entah dari mana kewajiban seorang sahabat yang harus membawa setangkai bunga mawar berwarna peach itu berasal; Yang pasti adalah ketika Sehun berjanji kepada Luhan untuk memperlakukannya sebagai sahabat yang baik. Walaupun semua orang tahu itu adalah hal yang berlebihan.

Luhan menyukai mawar, lalu Sehun pikir dengan cara tersebut gadis yang menyandang predikat sebagai sahabat dan partner di segala situasinya itu akan menjadi gadis terberuntung di dunia karena memiliki sahabat yang setiap pagi akan membawa setangkai bunga mawar dan menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Kau yang terbaik," ujar Luhan menghirup aroma mawar yang terbubuhi persahabatan mereka yang kuat.

"Selalu," sahut Sehun. Senyuman kecil yang tak terlihat oleh Luhan.

Pernah satu hari yang dimana adalah hari pertama Sehun membawakan setangkai mawar. Menunggu di depan kelas dengan percaya diri, tak peduli para gadis berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

Luhan datang dan senyumnya ceria. "Hai?"

Gadis itu memang agak canggung waktu itu.

Dahi Luhan mengkerut agak dalam. Menciptakan tiga garis yang aneh saat memperhatikan sesuatu yang dibawa Sehun ditangannya. "Untuk?"

"Luhan. Kau." Jawab Sehun sesimple itu.

Para gadis berbisik dan beberapa diantara mereka mendesis cemburu. Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya, meletakan punggung tangan pada dahi Sehun. Kaki mungilnya agak jinjit untuk mencapai pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?" Menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari dahinya tanpa berniat melunturkan senyuman.

"Mawar merah itu," Luhan menunjuk " untukku sebagai?"

"Sahabat. Persahabatan?"

"Mawar persahabatan berwarna peach!" Kritik Luhan dan tak ingin menerima mawar berwarna merah tersebut, " menyebalkan!" lanjutnya lagi; meninggalkan Sehun yang nyaris gila hanya karena sebuah warna mawar di depan kelas.

.

.

Sehun tak pernah sekalipun melewatkan waktu untuk tidak memamerkan barang mewah yang dimilikinya pada Luhan. Seperti saat ini, pemuda itu berada di depan rumah Luhan. Menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan santai di jok Bugetti Veyron baru pemberian sang ayah.

Luhan menuruni anak tangga tak sabaran dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan wajah manis yang antusias kesukaan Sehun.

" _Man_! Ayahmu gila!" Katanya takjub. Kaki tanpa alas itu bergerak mengelilingi dan mengamati setiap inchi benda tersebut.

Sehun geleng-geleng kepala dan menenggerkan kacamata hitam di hidungnya.

"Keliling kota?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Mau! Mau!" Serunya dan berloncat-loncat girang.

"Tapi pakai dulu sepatumu." Sehun menunjuk kaki Luhan dengan dagu runcingnya dan membuat sang pemilik salah tingkah.

.

.

Perpustakaan kota dengan suara berisik sepasang anak muda sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah dua tahun belakangan. Pengawas bahkan tertipu ketika mencari-cari sumber kegaduhan berasal.

Luhan sangat suka bagaimana raut wajah pengawas yang kesal dan bodoh itu tertipu mentah-mentah oleh dirinya dan Sehun.

Ketika pengawas tersebut berbalik untuk kembali ke tempatnya, Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas buku yang ada di meja dan terkikik konyol. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bergumam mengingatkan untuk berhenti.

Luhan kembali ke posisi duduk dan mulai membuka bukunya. Gerakan matanya mengikuti kemana setiap kata yang ia baca.

"Wow."

Sehun menoleh, menemukan wajah Luhan yang kagum akan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya penasaran dan mencoba melihat sesuatu yang membuat Luhan sampai bersikap seperti itu.

"Tampan kan?" Tanya Luhan. Menunjukan gambar seseorang dengan balutan seragam pilot di ponselnya. Ternyata yang dilakukan gadis itu sedari tadi hanyalah mengamati pilot tampan yang ada di gallery ponselnya.

Dengan pandai Luhan menaruh benda persegi tersebut di buku yang tadinya Sehun pikir adalah buku yang menjadi bahan bacaannya.

Sehun mendengus dan kembali duduk normal, " aku juga tampan."

Luhan mendelik menatap Sehun di sisinya. " Dimana kau membeli percaya diri?"

Buku usang yang berisikan sepenggal sejarah J.M.W Turner itu ditutup rapat. Sehun membalas menatap gadis yang mendelik kearahnya, " Pelukis memiliki aura ketampanan sepuluh ribu kali lipat, tahu." Ujarnya mengarang. "Contohnya aku, Sehun si calon pelukis romantisme. Karena romantis dan aku adalah sama. Kekasihku kelak akan hidup bersamaku dengan atap keromantisaan. Bisa kau bayangkan?"

Luhan tersenyum meledek. " Sejauh ini, bayangan di isi kepalaku hanya ada Sehunku yang suka sekali pamer dan jauh dari kata romantis."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan Luhan yang terus mengatainya.

"Hai? Boleh bergabung?"

.

.

.

Sehun butuh korek kuping untuk mengeluarkan kalimat membosankan dari mulut Luhan. Setiap hari bahkan setiap detiknya, gadis yang selalu bersamanya kapanpun dan dimanapun itu selalu membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Pilot dan Chanyeol.

Takdir membawa seorang pria ke perpustakaan kota untuk Luhan. Dia Park Chan Yeol. Pemuda tinggi yang merupakan calon pilot dari salah satu akademi penerbangan terbaik di Korea Selatan. Membuat pergeseran sedikit demi sedikit untuk Sehun sebagai sahabat Luhan ketika pria itu dengan berani meminta untuk bergabung dan berjabat tangan dengan Luhan. Bahkan Sehun masih ingat ketika Luhan mendecak kagum saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

" Chanyeol. Siswa dari Seoul International Flight Academy."

Tamatlah riwayat Sehun.

"Sehun! Malam ini Chanyeol mengajak kencan! Aku harus pakai baju apa?"

Sebuah pesan dari Luhan. Jari-jari Sehun bergerak cepat mengetik sesuatu disana.

"Tidak usah pakai baju." Balasnya. Sehun melempar ponsel genggamnya di atas kasur. Kakinya bergerak malas menuju kamar mandi sembari membuka kaos hitam polosnya.

Sudah dipastikan seseorang disebrang sana merajuk hebat karena kalimat terakhir yang diberikan Sehun.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang namanya cinta?" Gumamnya sambil menopang dagu di meja kelas. Bunga-bunga seakan menghujani dirinya dari atap kelas, lalu langit biru dari balik jendela berubah menjadi merah muda. Luhan sangat menyukai apa itu cinta.

Luhan berbalik menatap kursi kosong di belakang. Kursi Sehun. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena dunianya bersama Sehun menjadi teralihkan. Hampir setiap hari libur Sehun mengajaknya untuk _hangout_ tapi Luhan menolak. Apalagi kalau bukan karena pilot impiannya.

"Hun! Se-hun?"

Luhan bersemangat sebelum akhirnya mata pure hazelnya menemukan sebuah genggaman erat tangan Sehun pada tangan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya; Gadis cantik berstruktur wajah round dan rambut yang di semir rich mahogany, Do Kyungsoo. Si cerdas andalan sekolah.

 _Sehun menggandengnya_. Itu isi otak Luhan. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena Sehun tak memilih si sialan Baekhyun.

Banyak mata yang menatap Sehun tak biasa sepanjang koridor, dan sekarang di kelas hal yang sama terjadi. Luhan termasuk salah satunya.

"Hai, _man_!" Sehun menegurnya.

"Sial. Aku masih wanita seperti biasanya!" Mata Luhan tak mengenai Sehun sedetik pun.

Kyungsoo yang canggung dan Luhan yang tak berhenti memperhatikan gadis itu. Sehun bangga. Entahlah kenapa Sehun harus merasa begitu.

" Double date? Kyungsoo teman kencanku." Kata Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Ok."

.

.

Sehun tidak bodoh untuk melewati malam terburuknya bersama Luhan dan si calon pilot itu. Ketika Luhan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama, Sehun tak berniat menjadi lalat ataupun nyamuk nantinya. Jadi, dengan sedikit ide di otaknya, Ia pergi menemui teman klub melukisnya untuk menerima acara makan malam itu.

Apapun yang digunakan Luhan malam ini, ia cantik seperti biasanya dan Sehun juga sadar seperti biasanya. Lalu ketika Sehun menyelami iris mata Kyungsoo dengan intens, Luhan selalu menjadi pengganggu yang andal.

"Sehun! Malu tahu," ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya ketika Sehun hendak menyuapinya satu sendok cheesecake.

Sehun tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa membuka mulut untuk sesuap cheesecake.

Luhan mendesis dan tak mau kalah, "Chan. Aku ingin eclair."

Chanyeol memberikan piring berisi eclair cantiknya pada Luhan.

Gadis itu memberengut kesal, " maksudku. Suapi aku."

"O-oh," Chanyeol mengambil kembali piring berisi dessert itu, "kenapa tidak bilang?" Lanjutnya kemudian memotong kecil eclair itu dengan garpu kecil.

Seharusnya sekarang Sehun tertawa hebat untuk Luhan. Lagipula Luhan tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menunjukan kalau Chanyeol lebih terlihat romantis darinya. Karena Sehun tahu, ia yang terbaik untuk hal itu.

Kyungsoo merona hebat ketika Sehun dengan ibu jarinya berusaha membersihkan noda disekitar bibirnya. Luhan harusnya terbakar untuk itu.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu setelah kelulusan, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di Berlin. _Well_ , kau sudah tahu jelas tujuanku kemana." Jawab Sehun yakin dan sesekali mencuri pandangan pada Luhan.

"Jerman? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun!" Luhan protes. Sehun biasanya selalu mengatakan apa yang akan ia lakukan dan kemana ia akan pergi.

"Kupikir, aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih?" Sehun mengangkat bahunya. Sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah.

" _Man_ , untuk apa dia sedih?" Chanyeol menatap yakin pada mata Luhan dan meraih tangannya yang berada di atas meja. " Luhan memiliki aku."

"Kupikir juga begitu," Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum, sebuah kenyataan pahit terselip dalam senyumannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pada makan malam ini, Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di bola mata Sehun.

.

.

Sekeras apapun Sehun berusaha untuk mendapatkan Luhan, Kenyataannya gadis itu tetap tak ingin melebihi batas persahabatan. Sebanyak apapun mawar yang Sehun berikan pada Luhan, gadis itu tidak pernah merasakan perasaan berbunga-bunga yang dinamakan cinta.

Sehun merasa grogi ketika kakinya melangkah ke mimbar dan mendapat sebuah penghargaan karena menjadi siswa dengan nilai tertinggi disekolah saat kelulusan. Luhan di bawah sana berteriak bahagia untuknya.

Ketika acara selesai dan ruangan sudah sangat sepi, Sehun menemukan Luhan yang murung di pojok pintu keluar. Sehun memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Mereka memang tak terlalu dekat dua bulan belakangan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Kekasihku tidak bisa datang!" Jawabnya. Menghentakan kakinya ke lantai.

Sehun melepaskan toga dan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya membuat Luhan mengernyit.

Sehun berlutut dengan satu kaki, meletakan toganya ke lantai dan memegangi satu buket mawar merah.

"Maukah kau?"

Luhan menggeleng dan merasa tercekat.

"Berikan aku alasan Luhan."

" Empat bulan lagi. Aku dan Chanyeol akan menikah." Jawabnya.

"Tak apa." Sehun berdiri dan tersenyum, "kau bisa berikan satu bulanmu mulai hari ini untuk menjadi kekasihku sebelum aku melanjutkan study ke Jerman."

Bukan jawaban _ya_ ataupun _tidak_ yang didapatkan Sehun. Melainkan sesuatu yang keras menghantam pipinya yang pucat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan menampar Sehun.

"Kita sahabat, kita tidak bisa-" Luhan memegangi tangan yang digunakan untuk menampar Sehun tadi dan terus menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya mengeras kecewa. "Maaf. Aku harus pergi Ayahku sudah menunggu."

Sehun terdiam dan menatap punggung Luhan yang bergerak menjauh, berharap gadis itu berbalik dan memeluknya seperti dalam sebuah drama yang sering ditonton kakak perempuannya.

Sebuah suara janggal mengalihkan fokusnya, Sehun berbalik cepat dan menemukan seorang gadis berjalan mengendap.

"Hai? Sehun?" Wajah gadis itu antara tersenyum dan terkejut ketika tertangkap basah sedang menguntit.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik yang setia menunggu selama bertahun-tahun sedang menunggu penerbangan dari Berlin di dekat pintu kedatangan agak cemas. Kukunya memutih ketika mengeratkan jarinya satu sama lain. Tubuhnya dibawa berlari ketika pria dewasa itu muncul dari arah yang ia tunggu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Berlari memeluknya erat dan menangis terisak.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Ujarnya kalem, mengusak pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Masih bertanya?! Aku merindukanmu!" Katanya seperti gumaman karena wajahnya tenggelam di dada Sehun.

"Kupikir kau sudah menikah."

"Bodoh. Aku ini kekasihmu! Menyebalkan!" Gadis itu memukuli dada Sehun pelan dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak berhenti memeluk dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya.

Sehun tak kembali kerumahnya karena kedua orangtuanya berada di China untuk urusan bisnis. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di apartemen milik kekasihnya.

Hubungan keduanya berjalan empat tahun tepat bulan ini.

"Betah sekali ya di Jerman? sampai lupa ada seorang putri cantik yang menunggumu hingga keriput." Gadis itu datang dari arah dapur dengan secangkir kopi.

" Apa selama itu?" Sehun tertawa renyah sebelum menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Keterlaluan,"

Sehun tersenyum, " Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

Ketika alarm berbunyi nyaring untuk kesekian kalinya pada pagi hari, Luhan menyingkapkan selimut putih tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju westafle.

Pagi hari seperti biasanya, terbangun sendirian tanpa seorang suami. Jadwal terbang suaminya yang padat dan terkadang tidak pulang dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Huh," Luhan mendengus ketika mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu.

Knop berputar dan pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah tampan kesukaannya dan seikat mawar berwarna peach. Lelaki yang ia sayangi selain suami dan Ayahnya. Lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan setelah beberapa tahun kepergiannya. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang khas juga termasuk kedalamnya.

Tanpa berikir panjang Luhan memeluk Sehun tanpa takut seseorang melihatnya sebagai kesalahpahaman.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat iris mata favoritnya yang menjadi hal yang paling dirindukan selama ia di Jerman.

"Selamat pagi, Rose?"

Luhan tersenyum dan membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar untuk Sehun.

Tak banyak yang Sehun ceritakan pada Luhan tentang studynya dan bagaimana aroma jalanan kota Berlin. Tapi gadis itu sangat antusias ketika Sehun menyebut Catedral Heldeishem.

" Harusnya kau mengajakku kesana!"

Sehun tersenyum. Masih mengingat dengan benar bagaimana Luhan menulis sebuah permintaan dibuku diarynya waktu itu. Gadis itu ingin pergi ke Catedral Heldeishem di Jerman untuk melihat mawar tertua yang sampai saat ini masih tumbuh disana.

"Apakah indah?"

Sehun menggeleng, " saat aku datang bunganya belum tumbuh. Jadi aku hanya melihat daunnya."

Luhan menertawai Sehun, " sayang sekali."

"Begitulah. Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol?"

Luhan diam.

Luhan tidak menyesali pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, benar-benar tidak. Tapi Luhan tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia membutuhkan suami yang selalu ada ketika dibutuhkan, sarapan pagi bersama dengan semangkuk sup krim jagung dan sepotong kehangatan. Bukan sekedar memberikan gajinya dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan bisa berbelanja sesuka hati.

Pernikahan selama tiga setengah tahun tanpa kemajuan membuat Luhan menunda kehamilannya. Bahkan Luhan dapat menghitung berapa kali ia bercinta dengan Chanyeol selama satu tahun.

Luhan tak pernah merasa bahwa ia hebat dalam hal berhubungan badan dengan suaminya. Tapi suaminya itu kadang membuat Luhan harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan ereksinya.

Chanyeol pulang kapanpun dan pergi kapanpun karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Ketika ia pulang, ia lebih memilih tidur sepanjang hari dikamar dari pada memanjakan istrinya.

Luhan istri yang sangat normal dan menginginkan suaminya dan juga seks. Bukan sekedar orgasme diruang tamu bersama film dewasa dan jarinya sendiri.

" Chanyeol bekerja keras untukmu juga kan?" Sehun rasa ia harus bersimpati setelah dua jam lebih ia mendengar curahan Luhan, sahabatnya.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku harus pergi." Sehun melirik jam tangannya, " ada janji makan siang."

"Tidak. Jangan-" Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

.

.

Luhan memakaikan sebuah pengaman pada milik Sehun. Sedangkan pria itu terus berceloteh bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah kesalahan. Tapi faktanya, ia tidak berhenti mencumbui payudara milik Luhan. Sampai tak menyadari tak ada pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh keduanya.

"Sehun, aku membutuhkanmu, tubuhmu." Suara Luhan terdengar berat.

Sehun membuka kedua paha Luhan untuk mengangkang. Dengan sangat pelan, ia mendesak. Memasukan dengan serakah setiap inchi miliknya dengan paksa.

Luhan mengerang dan menatap Sehun. "Bergeraklah."

Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan untuk melumat bibir berwarna merah cherry itu, pinggangnya bergerak pandai dan membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan desahannya sendiri.

Ketika Sehun mengenainya, Luhan merasa mabuk dan sinting disaat bersamaan. Ujungnya yang keras membelai lembut titik sensitif yang membuat Luhan dengan murahannya memaksa Sehun untuk menggoncangnya dengan kasar.

"Menyukainya, sahabatku?" Sehun menampar bokongnya, menciptakan erotisisme pada jiwa Luhan.

"Ya. Sangat." Ujarnya sambil menggigit bibir. " Bawa aku terbang dengan caramu."

"Ah oke," Sehun mengangkat lutut Luhan dan mengaitkan pergelangan kakinya di atas bahu.

"Shit." Gumam Luhan ketika Sehun melakukan lebih dalam dan merangsang dinding bagian belakang vaginyanya.

Luhan tak percaya akan melakukan Chest to knees dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Sedangkan suaminya itu hanya puas dengan misionaris dan gaya anak anjing.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Luhan orgasme dibawahnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun datang bersama alirannya yang deras.

Luhan tak akan menyesali apapun setelah kejadian ini. Mungkin esok hari ketika Luhan butuh, ia akan menelfon Sehun.

"Bye?" Sehun memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah Luhan.

Di balik jendela Luhan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tadi?" Kyungsoo memainkan sumpitnya di mangkuk yang terisi penuh oleh nasi. " sesuatu yang aneh pasti terjadi."

Sehun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi berwarna kemerahan itu, " tidak ada, Sayang! Habiskan nasimu, oke?"

Kyungsoo mendorong mangkuk kecil itu menjauh dan menggeleng, "tidak mau!" Mata bulatnya yang penuh menatap Sehun yang sedang mengunyah sambil tertawa. " Kumohon, hentikan Sehun. Mungkin kau akan tertarik lagi padanya lalu mencampakanku."

Sehun memang bercerita pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia ingin menemui Luhan, sahabatnya. Kyungsoo merupakan kekasih Sehun sebelum kepergiannya ke Jerman. Gadis yang menguntitnya saat mengungkapkan perasaan pada Luhan.

"Aku menemuinya hanya untuk bercerita kehidupanku di Berlin dan menceritakan sebuah katedral. Itu saja Kyung," Sehun berharap ucapannya meyakinkan. " Kenapa juga aku harus membohongimu?" Kilahnya tanpa kejanggalan.

"Entahlah, Sehun."

Kyungsoo tak menyentuh makanan yang ia masak secuilpun dan memilih berdiri di jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai sebelas. Berharap udara segar mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedang keruh.

Sebuah tangan melingkar dari belakang memberi sentuhan yang nyaman. Kyungsoo mendapati Sehun sedang ikut menatap keluar jendela dengan meletakan wajah dibahunya.

"Lihat apa _sih_? Pria tampan? Sudah tersedia di belakangmu." Sehun menggoda dan mengendus bagian lehernya yang sensitif.

Kyungsoo melenguh dan mencoba untuk menghindar, "Sehuuun! Hentikaaan," gumamnya dengan mata terpejam.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil di hadapannya, " bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa berhenti? Baby?"

Selanjutnya, hanya ada Kyungsoo yang pasrah merintih dibawah sentuhan Sehun.

.

.

Luhan mengatakan Chanyeol memiliki jadwal terbang selama delapan hari ke London dan itu artinya Sehun bisa bebas menemuinya setiap hari.

Tanpa meminta izin, wanita itu membuka tas milik Sehun. Nalurinya tertuju pada sebuah buku gambar berwarna biru tua.

"Sehun? Dia ini... siapa?" Nada bicara cemburunya kental terdengar di telinga.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tanpa beralih dari layar televisi dan mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Ini. Wanita ini siapa?" Luhan sedikit mengangkat sebuah hasil sketch tersebut ke udara; wanita yang hanya menggunakan sebuah buku untuk menutupi kemaluannya, menggunakan hak tinggi dan duduk dengan santai diatas meja.

"Oh. Dia miranda." Jawabnya santai.

"Kau yang menggambar?" Luhan mendekat dan meletakan asal buku gambar tersebut dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

Fokus Sehun mulai terbelah ketika Luhan memainkan jari di permukaan dadanya. "Temanku. Lagipula, sejak kapan aku tertarik dengan ide seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak akan memberimu akses untuk melihat tubuh wanita lain." Tuntut Luhan. Bibirnya mulai bergerak menyentuh kulit dibagian leher Sehun.

 _Tidak perlu mengatur._

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh mengakses seluruh bagian tubuhmu?" Sehun mengedipkan matanya.

Luhan mencium Sehun dengan kasar dan agak tergesa. Berpegangan kuat pada rambut-rambut Sehun.

"Women in top?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias.

Dosa bahkan tertutup oleh rasa ingin memiliki. Bisakah Luhan mengulangi waktunya untuk menerima Sehun kehidupnya seperti saat kelulusan beberapa tahun yang lalu? Ia jatuh terjerembab pada sikap manis dan pesona maskulin Sehun dewasa.

Luhan mengerang hebat dan berpegangan pada dada bidang milik Sehun. Ini pengalaman pertamanya melakukan seks dengan seorang lelaki yang berada dibawahnya. Ia benar-benar mengendalikan penetrasi dengan baik dan Sehun terlihat menikmatinya.

"Jangan memejamkan mata," perintah Sehun. Tangannya menangkup pipi tembam Luhan.

"Hnggg, kenapa?" Luhan bersusah payah untuk bertanya ketika scortum milik Sehun mengenai G-spotnya. Merasakan ngilu dan menggelitik secara bersamaan.

"Aku menyukai bola mata itu menatapku,"

Luhan mendesah dan Sehun ikut bergerak dibawahnya dengan cepat.

Mereka membutuhkan waktu yang tepat untuk berhenti.

.

.

Ponsel dibawah bantal berbunyi nyaring dan Sehun mengumpat kesal karena waktu tidurnya terganggu. Ia melihat nama si penelfon sebelum mengangkat.

"Hmm?" Gumamnya pada seseorang di sebrang sana.

Luhan yang awalnya tidak peduli, berusaha membuka mata.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya meletakan jari telunjuk di bibir sebagai tanda untuk tetap diam.

"Ya. Aku ada dirumah Luhan. Ada suaminya juga." Setiap kata ia ucapkan yakin seperti tak ada kebohongam.

"Baik. Aku akan kembali. I love you." Sehun segera bangkit dan memakai kaosnya asal. Bercermin untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Matanya melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Luhan merasa tercekik mendengar tiga kata di akhir percakapan Sehun dengan seseorang di sebrang sana. " Hun, siapa?" Tanyanya agak lirih.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, "kekasihku." Lalu bercermin sekali lagi memastikan penampilannya terlihat lebih rapih. " Dia menungguku sendirian di lobby hotel. _So_ , sampai bertemu besok?" Sehun mengecup singkat pipi Luhan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Tak peduli dengan Luhan beserta pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mendesak otak Luhan.

.

.

Pukul delapan pagi terlalu pagi untuk Sehun menerima pelayan yang mengantarkan sarapan. Lagi pula, seingatnya ia tidak memesan kamar yang dilengkapi pelayanan sarapan pagi. Ia berguling kesana kemari bahkan sampai menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Tapi suara ketukan di pintu tak kunjung berhenti. Ia mengerang dan membuka pintu dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Luhan?!"

Luhan sedikit terlonjak ketika Sehun berteriak kaget.

"Maaf. Aku hanya terkejut." Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu_? Batinnya.

"Aku mengikutimu kemarin malam." Luhan seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, " dan melihatmu merangkul Kyungsoo." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada yang berbeda.

Luhan memasuki kamar hotel sebelum Sehun mempersilahkannya. Ia mengendus-ngendus setiap sudut ruangan. Berharap tak mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Sehun hanya mengekori Luhan dibelakang dan menggaruk kepalanya penuh kebingungan.

"Aman." Luhan mengangguk yakin.

Sehun mengernyit dan penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. "Apa yang aman?"

"Tidak." Luhan duduk di kasur yang berantakan dan matanya tak mau diam melirik ke segala arah.

"Jadi tujuanmu kemari?" Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Morning seks?"

Sehun tertawa lirih dan merasa cairan mengalir dari tengkuk hingga ke punggung, kemudian terserap ke piyamanya.

"Tawaran menarik."

Luhan menindih Sehun. Meraup bibir yang sering menginvasi bibir serta setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mendorong Luhan menjauh dan segera bangkit. Harusnya ia ingat dengan baik bahwa sebelum jam setengah sembilan Kyungsoo selalu berkunjung membawakan sarapan yang di masaknya sendiri.

"Keterlaluan!" Kyungsoo membanting tempat makannya dan berlari.

Satu hal lagi yang Sehun sesali. Ia lupa menutup pintu hotel saat Luhan tadi menerobos masuk.

"Kyung!" Sehun berteriak dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Kyungsoo sedangkan Luhan hanya mendengus.

"Drama."

.

.

.

Sehun bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja seperti biasanya setelah hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo kandas saat dirinya tertangkap basah tengah dicumbui oleh Luhan. Bahkan setelah dua minggu kejadian tersebut, hubungannya dan Luhan semakin lengket dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Aku memiliki kejutan. Tutup matamu."

Luhan mengeluarkan amplop putih. Sehun menurut dan penasaran di meja makan.

"Kau membuatkanku sushi dengan isian salmon dan alpukat?"

" Buka saja matamu."

Sehun menggendikan bahu dan membuka matanya. "Apa isinya?"

"Buka saja."

Sehun membolak-balikan benda putih tersebut sebelum membukanya dan mengambil isinya. Matanya dengan cermat menyusuri kata demi kata yang tercetak.

"Perceraian?"

Luhan mengangguk dan terseyum.

"Luhan jangan bodoh. Chanyeol pria baik!" Pria itu meyakinkan Luhan untuk tidak gegabah mengambil suatu keputusan.

"Aku ingin.." Grogi menghinggapi wajah Luhan yang bersemu merah. " Kita bersama."

"Kita sahabat. Kita tidak bisa." Sehun menggeleng dengan bibir yang melengkung. " Maaf. Aku harus pergi. Ayahku sudah menunggu."

Luhan mencerna kalimat Sehun untuk beberapa saat. " Sial! Itu kalimat yang kukatakan padamu empat tahun lalu!"

Luhan memukuli Sehun, sedangkan pria itu hanya tertawa renyah.

Sebuah kesempatan yang sudah sangat lama Sehun tunggu-tunggu. Ia hanya butuh kesabaran dan pesona baru untuk mengubah takdirnya yang dulu sangat menyedihkan.

Ketika waktu benar-benar tak sejalan dengan apa yang ia harapkan, Sehun mencoba menerjang waktu satu detik lebih cepat untuk memperjuangkan apa yang harus dirasakan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Dia berkembang menjadi pria dewasa yang dikagum-kagumkan saat kepulangannya ke Seoul. Bibi dan pamannya yang menetap di Berlin membuatnya berkembang baik dan lebih berani.

.

.

" Jika pesawat butuh pilot. Lalu kau butuh siapa untuk membuatmu terbang?"

Sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim Sehun di pagi hari membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar di depan televisi.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Luhan membuka pintu dan berharap itu adalah Chanyeol.

" Kyungsoo?"

"Luhan! Bajingan itu pulang ke Berlin!" Nafas Kyungsoo terengah dan membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Kau bicara apasih?" Kepalanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Kyungsoo bagaikan maling yang dikejar oleh warga.

"Sehun! Dia itu bajingan! Dia pergi ke Berlin!"

"Hahaha oke, nona Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak akan kemana-mana. Dia sedang menjadi panitia disebuah pameran." Luhan hampir menertawai Kyungsoo dengan cara tak sopan lalu membanting pintunya keras. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bicara melantur di luar sana.

"Apa ia harus bersikap tidak waras setelah aku merebut Sehun _nya_?" Cibir Luhan sambil berjalan memasuki kamar.

.

.

Sehun terseyum pada layar ponsel tanpa peduli orang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

"Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Wanita itu benar-benar butuh pelajaran!"

Sehun mendongak dan matanya menghitam. Ia meremas ponsel yang ia genggam sebagai objek amarahnya. Mengingat Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Sebaikmya pergi sana sebelum pesawat menyatakan kehilangan penumpang."

Sehun tertawa dan meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Hatinya tak rela untuk meninggalkan Korea, tapi logikanya bertabrakan.

Gadis itu terpejam, menghirup aroma Sehun yang mungkin harus menunggu lama untuk dapat menciumnya lagi. Ia bahkan menertawai dirinya sendiri ketika sebulan yang lalu menjemput Sehun di bandara dan menangis dipelukannya.

"Baekhyun. Aku harus pergi. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Perjalanan jauh yang membosankan dan membuang tenaganya. Sehun butuh istirahat untuk tidur seharian penuh di kamar berantakan tapi surga menurutnya.

Tangannya meraih pintu apartemen. Ia masuk dan menemukan setiap sudut yang berantakan seperti biasa. Sepatu wanita bahkan berada diatas mesin cuci, mangkuk plastik yang berada di lantai dan satu buah apel dengan sebuah gigitan tepat ditengahnya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah kamar yang tepat berhadapan dengan kamarnya.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Perempuan itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan kemeja kebesaran yang memberi kesan berantakan tapi seksi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Sehun duduk di kursi yang dikotori oleh popcorn dan juga minuman keras yang membekas di bantalnya.

"Liburanmu menyenangkan, bajingan Sehun _ssi_?" Wanita itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

Sehun merangkulnya. " Berbunga-bunga seperti yang Luhan katakan, Miranda Oh."

Miranda memukul wajah Sehun dengan bantal. "Jangan mengubah namaku, bajingan!"

Lalu keduanya tertawa dan mencari benda ringan apa saja yang dapat dilemparkan.

Beginilah hidup Sehun selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Memiliki teman satu atap, tak peduli apa hubungan mereka dan apa saja hal yang mereka lakukan yang melampaui batas. Karena Sehun beserta pengalamannya pernah merasakan omong kosong persahabatan antara seorang pemuda dan gadis yang menyisakan banyak kesedihan untuk salah satu pihak.

Karena Luhan, Sehun tak lagi percaya bahwa hal romantis akan selalu menghasilkan sebuah kenangan manis. Mengubah aliran romantisme melukisnya menjadi erotika.

Dia berteriak menginginkan Luhan di setiap mimpinya, tapi saat ia terbangun keinginannya hanyalah berbagi sebuah kisah luka pada beberapa gadis dilluar sana. Termasuk Luhan. Menunggu selama empat tahun untuk menjadi pria dewasa yang dielu-elukan oleh kebanyakan perempuan. Menunggu ikan-ikan yang terjerat dijaring yang sama.

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku akan mengajukan perceraian kita."

Lelaki itu melotot dan tubuh lelahnya menegang seketika. "APA?"

.

.

.

END

.

.

Loh, kok endingnya HunHan gak nyatu terus naena sih dice? Yasudahlah nikmati saja ya peeps alurnya:))) wkwkwk * ketawa setan *

Give me a review?


End file.
